


Paano ipasa ang aking fic?

by baekyeolparaluman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Huling Deadline, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman
Summary: Hello mga ka-chanbaek!Nalalapit na ang ating Final Deadline, Disyembre 14, sa Biyernes na! Excited na ba kayo? 'Wag na magpatumpik-tumpik pa. Maaaring ipasa ang iyong fic sa dalawang paraan. Basahin ang post na ito para sa tamang paraan!





	Paano ipasa ang aking fic?

Maaaring ipasa ang iyong fic sa dalawang paraan,

 

### Kung ikaw ay may AO3 account, maaaring diretso na sa aming collection.

  1. Mag log in gamit ang iyong account.
  2. Piliin ang **Post** , tapos ang **New Work.**
  3. Punan ng mabuti ang mga kahon at puwang ng AO3. Kung hindi sigurado sa mga ilalagay at pipiliin, maaaring magtanong sa mods upang ika'y aming mas matulungan.
  4. **IMPORTANTE** : sa  ** _Post to Collections / Challenges_** na kahon, **KAILANGANG** ilagay ang Paraluman Fest: Ang Unang Pagdiriwang (BaekYeol_Paraluman_Fest). I-type lamang ang **Paraluman** at lalabas na ang buong pangalan sa _drop down menu_. Tandaan na kapag hindi ito nagawa, hindi makakasama sa collection ang iyong fic.
  5. Idikit sa kahon ng _Work Text_ ang iyong fic. Maaari mong i-preview ang iyong fic upang makita kung ano ang magiging itsura nito kapag na i-post na.
  6. Piliin ang _Post_.



 

### Kung ikaw ay walang AO3 account, maaaring ipadala sa amin ang iyong fic.

  1. Subject: [HULING DEADLINE] <username> BY(prompt number) or 'self prompt'
  2. I-paste ang mga sumusunod sa katawan ng email. 
    * Author: username AT link kung saan namin i-c-credit ang iyong fic
    * Rating: **mamili ng isa** kung 
      * Not Rated
      * General Audience
      * Teen and Up
      * Mature
      * Explicit
    * Warnings: **mamili ng isa** kung  
      * Choose Not To Use  Warnings
      * Graphic Depictions Of Violence
      * Major Character Death
      * No  Warnings Apply
      * Rape/Non-Con
      * Underage
    * Category: mamili ng isa kung 
      * F/F
      * F/M
      * Gen
      * M/M
      * Multi
      * Other
    * Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, <maaaring mag lagay ng iba pang pairing kung meron>
    * Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, <maaaring mag lagay ng iba pang karakter kung meron>
    * Additional Tags:
    * Title ng iyong fic:
    * Summary:
    * Notes: <kung meron>
  3. I-attach ang iyong fic bilang .docx o .txt  . Maaari mo ring isend ito bilang isang google document.
  4. Isend sa [baekyeolparaluman@gmail.com](mailto:baekyeolparaluman@gmail.com)



 

##### ✺ Kung kailangan ng palugit, i-email lang po kami.

##### ✭ Kung kailangan nang mag-drop, 'WAG PO :( 'de joke lang po, i-email niyo lang din po kami.

##### ☁ Kung hindi sigurado sa ilalagay o pipiliin, maaaring magtanong sa mods upang ika'y aming mas matulungan.

**Author's Note:**

> Kung may mga katanungan, **huwag** pong i-comment dito. Maaari lamang na kami'y i-email o sa twitter DM. Salamat po! ♡
> 
> ~Paraluman Mods~


End file.
